As electronic components are made compact, miniaturization including a reduction in height is also required for electronic components used for electronic component embedded substrates. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-34417 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-34418 disclose a thin film capacitor having a small overall thickness and suitable for being embedded in an electronic component embedded substrate.